


Open Doors

by sparxwrites



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Agender Character, Biting, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Clothed Sex, Corruption, Desperation, Fingerfucking, Frottage, Other, Priest Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You left the door open.” There’s a warm hand on the back of Lying’s neck, breath at their ear and a solid chest against their shoulder blades. “I let myself in – I hope you don’t mind.”</p><p>(In which Kirin is a distraction and a nuisance, Lying doesn't much mind, and vows of celibacy are only not broken through the most technical of technicalities.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Doors

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:** I really like the Kirin/Lying stuff you write. For prompt, a RREF KirinLying? (I will enjoy it to be NSFW, but you don't have too. Also sorry about my english  >_gorgeous piece of art, and… basically entirely filth. kudos to kirinparvillain as usual for talking about this w me and offering up some A++ ideas

“You left the door open.” There’s a warm hand on the back of Lying’s neck, breath at their ear and a solid chest against their shoulder blades. “I let myself in – I hope you don’t mind.”

They sigh when fingers comb through their hair, soft and gentle against the silk of it, the slightest of tugs whenever they get caught on a minor tangle. “I thought I told you not to come here,” Lying says, but there’s more curiosity than bite to their words, hesitant warmth smothered beneath their attempts to remain aloof. Leaning back against the body behind them, they can’t help their lips twitching into a half-smile at the touch of a mouth to the top of their spine.

Kirin chuckles softly, the sound as warm as his hands are where they brush over Lying’s neck, nudging at the fabric over one shoulder until it slips off. “And I thought Yokai Temple was supposed to be a haven for wandering souls.” He doesn’t seem too upset, though, palm sliding down Lying’s arm to the elbow, across to flatten over their ribs.

“You are definitely _not_ a wayward soul,” mutters Lying, but they don’t pull away – not even when Kirin’s hand creeps higher, gently cups their exposed breast and brushes a thumb across their nipple. It makes them gasp, twitch, eyes closing and jaw tightening. “A wayward harbinger of impurity, maybe, but not- _ohh_ …” Kirin catches their nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinches and tugs, and grins at the way Lying shudders against them.

It’s easy enough for him to disentangle his other hand from Lying’s hair, to find the part in Lying’s robes below their sash, slip through the layers until their fingertips brush bare skin and the softness of an inner thigh. “Impurity, you say?” he murmurs, sliding his hand up until Lying stiffens, gasps. “Do explain.”

“This-” hisses Lying through gritted teeth, locking their knees to stop their legs shaking and trying to remember how bear their own weight as a sudden spike of heat and arousal drives itself through their stomach. “This is what I mean, this is- _wrong_.” They're proud of how steady their voice is, given the broad pad of Kirin's thumb drawing steady circles over their clit.

The thumb stops, and Lying bites back a snarl – reaches down instead to grasp Kirin's forearm and dig overlong nails into yielding flesh. “What,” they manage, ice-cold and calm to try and cover the desperation coiled hot in the pit of their stomach already, body too used to responding to Kirin's touches for them to stop it, “do you think you're doing?”

“Well,” says Kirin, grinning against the back of the neck as he presses his lips there, chapped and gentle. “You said this is wrong. You're sure you want me to carry on?”

It's a tease, they know it is, but it's also an open door, a way out.

“Damn you,” hisses Lying, rocking their hips against Kirin's hands and digging their nails in harder until they feel skin give beneath the pressure, feel Kirin wince. “Damn you for all eternity, you know what I want, you-” They break off into unintelligible cursing, head tilted back against Kirin’s shoulder and stomach tight with arousal.

Kirin just brushes a thumb over their nipple, chuckling. “I get the point!” He traces two fingers over Lying’s cunt in a way that makes them shudder, arch their back a little with the electric prickles that run up their spine, and his fingertips come away wet and slick. “I get the point. I _do_ know what you want.” His thumb takes up its circles again, and Lying groans. “You want _me_.”

“I want your fingers in me,” grits out Lying, trying to lose neither their patience nor their ability to stand. “If you’re not going to give me that, then get out.”

“So rude,” says Kirin, shaking his head in mock disappointment, pressing just a little harder on their clit until they twitch. “No sense of romance, either.” Despite his words, his fingers dip back between their legs, touching and teasing until Lying’s breathing heavily – no longer clinging to his arm out of irritation, but to stay upright.

When he pushes two fingers inside them, they cry out, clench around him and gasp at the arousal that pools hot in their stomach, sends lightning through their thighs and turns their knees liquid. They barely manage to stay standing, helped by Kirin’s arm catching them across the chest and holding them up until they can feel their legs again.

“Better?” asks Kirin, innocently.

Composing themself a little, Lying exhales shakily, closes their eyes for a moment and tries not to think about how flushed they feel, about the sweat beading across their shoulders and down the line of their spine, about their creased clothes and exposed skin and mussed hair. “Yes, _yes_ , you _know_ it is, now just-” They rock against Kirin’s fingers, lift themself up a little and drop back down, groaning at the friction.

“You could just ask,” says Kirin, mildly, one eyebrow raised and lips tracing absent trails across their jaw, the shell of their ear, the length of their neck. “Y’know. Actually use words.” His lips close over the bolt of their jaw, sucking slightly, and their eyelids flutter.

“...Please,” they say, half-reluctantly, after a moment’s pause. Their voice is soft, less full of steel and bite – a warm, hungry thing that makes Kirin lick his lips. “Please, touch me.” It strains them to say it, reluctant to let the words and the admission of impurity escape them, but arousal overrules good sense.

Kirin exhales slowly, warmth across the side of Lying’s face. “Like this?” he asks, quietly, flicks his thumb over Lying’s clit and grins when they twitch, shake their head. “Like _this_?” He slips his fingers out a little, pushes them back in, and knows he’s right when Lying lets out a sharp, poorly-stifled groan.

“Both,” they gasp, hips still rocking despite the movement of Kirin’s fingers. “Oh, both- there, _there_ -” Kirin’s fingers crook inside them, press against something that sends heat blossoming in their stomach, and they have to resist the urge to double over to try and get that delicious pressure back. They’re wet enough they can feel it on their thighs, know Kirin’s fingers and hand must be slick with it, and when Kirin pushes his fingers back in again they slide in so easily that Lying keens with it.

Curling his fingers inside them, Kirin presses careful fingertips against the spot that made them cry out, crooks them in a slow beckoning motion until they’re shaking against him with the pleasure of it. “Better?” he asks, and grins at the garbled moan he gets in response, Lying’s hand squeezing bruises into his forearm.

His thumb moves faster, harder over their clit, and knows by how heavy their breathing is that the pressure must be rising, the heat inside of their stomach must be becoming almost unbearable, and when he presses his lips to the point where Lying’s neck meets their shoulder and _bites_ -

Lying cries out as they come, head tipped back against Kirin’s shoulder and legs shaking badly enough they buckle. Kirin catches them with an arm across their chest, holds them up and fingers them through the trembling and gasping and the way they clench desperately around his fingers – kisses their neck and rubs circles over their clit, whispering soft, delighted things in their ear.

They’re still trembling when Kirin eases them to the floor, sits down cross-legged and settles them on his lap. He uncurls the arm from around their chest and strokes the hair back from their eyes where it’s escaped their ponytail, gently, before running the back of a finger down one flushed cheek. “Good?” he asks, softly.

Lying leans back into him with a small, exhausted noise, legs spread and robe tugged open wide enough it barely seems to constitute clothing any more. “Good,” they mumble, eyes heavy lidded and voice thick as they reluctantly struggle to pull themself back together. “ _Good_.”

“Excellent,” murmurs Kirin, with feeling. He slips his fingers out of them – slowly, licking his lips when they shudder with the overstimulated friction of it – and grins. “So,” he says, casually, conversationally, as if this is a friendly chat over tea. “How’s that vow of celibacy working out for you?”

“Still intact, _technically_ speaking, thank you very much. You’re an arse,” they manage, forcing their eyes open a little more, partially indignant but mostly tired. They can feel Kirin’s cock where they’re sat on his lap, hard against them through layers of fabric, and just knowing it’s there is enough to make the space between their legs ache a little.

They can’t help but wonder, given how good Kirin’s fingers feel, whether his cock would be even better.

Kirin hums, expression faintly thoughtful, and brings his fingers up to Lying’s mouth. “That’s a pretty big technicality there,” he says, quietly, kissing the curve of their ear and exhaling unevenly when they open their mouth to lick the proffered fingers clean. “I’d have to object to that second part, though, because- _oh-_ ”

He breaks off when Lying sucks his fingers into their mouth, curling his tongue around them. “Oh, god, Lying- _please_ -” He can’t help but tug them back against himself with one arm, grinding up against them and burying his face in their neck. “ _God_ , I need-”

“No,” says Lying, simply, releasing Kirin’s fingers – now clean, but wet with saliva. “No, I made a vow.” They try not to think about technicalities, the definition of sex, Kirin’s fingers inside them three times this month alone. Shame turns their cheeks pink, hidden by the flush of their orgasm, and it spreads down to their chest as they try to pretend they don’t desperately want exactly the same thing Kirin does.

When Kirin makes a noise somewhere between a sob and a groan against their neck, though, they take pity on him. Shifting in his lap, they turn around until they’re face to face with him, straddling his legs.

“Here,” they say, voice a little tight in their throat as they grind down against him, arms around his shoulders and their cunt leaving a wet smear across his trousers. “Is this-” The roughness of the fabric against their skin while they’re still so sensitive, so hyperaware, is enough to make them shudder.

“ _Yes_ ,” breathes Kirin, grabbing at them, one hand in the robes caught around their waist in a tangle and another in their hair, clinging on for dear life as he rocks up to meet them. “Oh, yes, that’s-” He clutches them closer with a low groan, drags them down against him and bites his lip at how good they feel, how perfectly they fit in his lap, how badly he _wants_.

Lying curls a hand around his upper arm, digs nails in and braces themself. “I know,” they manage, shaky, cheekbones flushed red and stomach a knotted warmth of desire for something they can’t have, won’t _let_ themself have. They ache with it, a clenching emptiness between their legs that even Kirin’s fingers can only satisfy for so long.

Resting their forehead against Kirin’s shoulder, they grind down, feel him tremble beneath them, and exhale in a slow, strangled breath of air. “I- oh, _oh_ \- I _know_.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Open Doors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784375) by [Yognautical (KiiKitsune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical)




End file.
